1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water filtration systems combining at least one filter cartridge with a manifold, and more specifically to a water filtration system of the type having removable cartridges, while sustaining water flow during filter cartridge replacement. More particularly, this invention relates to a home water filtration system having filter cartridges designed for replacement without water spillage, and without removing or ceasing water flow to the household during filter replacement. The water filtration system is designed for enhanced reliability through the reduction of moving components to perform the aforementioned attributes.
2. Description of Related Art
As evidence by reference to the prior art, it is known heretofore to employ a valve in water filtration systems to facilitate the removal and changing of filter cartridges. If the filtration system is designed to have a bypass feature, where the fluid flow from the source to the endpoint remains uninterrupted during filter cartridge replacement, the valve must be capable of providing at least two distinct flow paths. The first, when a filter cartridge is secured within the manifold, and fluid is directed from the fluid source to the manifold, through the cartridge for filtration, and out the manifold to its destination; and the second during cartridge replacement when it is desirable for the fluid to either cease or flow directly from the fluid source to and through the manifold, bypassing the (removed) filter cartridge, and out the manifold to its destination.
Furthermore, it is generally desirable for the manifold-cartridge interface to be sealed from unwanted leakage or dripping during filter cartridge removal. It is desirable for the removal of the cartridge to be a simple process that can be achieved quickly and efficiently by the end user, typically an untrained person. Solutions to this problem have been unsatisfactory, insomuch as these desired functions have introduced complexity in the filtration system manifold and cartridge designs, added to the count of component parts, increased manufacturing costs, and decreased product reliability due in part to the addition of multiple moving parts.
Although the prior art has attempted to address these concerns, there remain deficiencies in implementation that implore another approach. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,564 issued to Rief, et al., on Oct. 8, 2002, entitled “AUTOMATIC-LOCKING SHUT-OFF VALVE FOR LIQUID SUCTION SYSTEMS,” a rotary shut-off valve is taught having an actuator housing, a base member, a vacuum-reactive member, a spring, and a piston. The actuator housing is affixed to the valve body adjacent to the plug, and forms an actuator chamber which is in fluid communication with the valve chamber. The base member is affixed to the actuator housing in position to form one end of the actuator chamber. The base member also forms: (1) a sleeve through which a portion of the piston extends; (2) a guide which engages a portion of the piston; and (3) a first spring-abutment. Once the shut-off valve is activated, it requires manual resetting by returning a reset/override lever to the ready position. This design is component intensive, and there is no bypass configuration when implementing this rotary valve.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0247974 published for Gale, et al., on Oct. 13, 2011, entitled, “FILTRATION SYSTEM,” a filtration system is disclosed that includes a filter manifold and a filter cartridge. The filter manifold comprises a bracket, a handle-activated multi-component valve, a manifold feed port, and a manifold filtrate port. A multi-component rotary valve is held by the bracket and comprises a fixed portion attached to the bracket and a rotary portion. Importantly, the handle is operatively connected to the rotary portion of the valve and includes a cartridge lifter to lift and secure the cartridge to the manifold upon rotation of the handle. The cartridge lifter has a camming ramp or a camming lug lifter engagement feature. The handle is rotatable to a filtration position and a disengaged, service or replacement position. The manifold feed port is blocked by the valve when the handle is in the disengaged position. The filter cartridge has an external cartridge surface having one of a camming lug or a camming ramp for engaging the lifter engagement feature.
The rotary portion of the design of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0247974 is a multi-component design, having a two-part shell with first and second cylindrical portions. The first cylindrical portion identifies a feed channel. The second cylindrical portion identifies a filtrate channel. The first cylindrical portion and the second cylindrical portion each comprise a portion of a bypass channel. The bypass channel fluidly connects the feed water source to the filtrate outlet of filter manifold when the rotary portion is in the locked position. When the handle is rotated, the rotary portion of the valve is engaged and rotates. Additionally, when the handle is rotated, a cartridge lifter engages a compatible feature on the filter cartridge, thereby lifting the filter cartridge from a cartridge support shelf and drawing the filter cartridge towards the filter manifold. To disengage the water source and replace the cartridge, the rotary portion of the valve is activated by the handle. The handle moves upward while the cartridge remains in the vertical position. Functionally, this design attempts to provide a diversion or bypass for the ingress water when the handle is moved from the downward (filtration) position, to the upward (service) position.
The handle of the design of U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0247974 is attached to the manifold, which holds the rotary valve. The handle connects specifically to the end of the rotary portions of the valve. As the handle is rotated, the rotary portion of the valve is rotated; however, the filter cartridge always remains in its configured (filter) position, that is, in the vertical position. The handle rotation and rotary valve rotation do not rotate the filter cartridge.
The multi-component valve having the rotary portion of the valve nested within a fixed portion, and being responsive only to the rotation of a separate handle, requires additional components, adds additional complexity for manufacturing, and reduces the filtration system's reliability. Furthermore, with the filter cartridge remaining in its configured (filter) position when the handle is activated (moved upwards), the only indication that the water is not being filtered, i.e., that the system is in bypass mode, is the positioning of the handle, which could ultimately mislead or confuse a user to think that water filtration is still being performed.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0236271 published for Eserkaln, et al., on Sep. 24, 2009, entitled, “MODULAR DRINKING WATER FILTRATION SYSTEM WITH LOCKING ARRANGEMENT TO ASSURE FILTER CARTRIDGE COMPATIBILITY,” a modular filter system is taught using replaceable filter cartridges including a locking arrangement to prevent rotation of the flow control valve spindle in the filter head. The locking arrangement includes spring biased locking pins carried on the filter head and matching unlocking pins on the filter cartridge to operate through an intermediate adaptor ring that is set on assembly to match the positions of the locking and unlocking pins. A valve spindle is disposed on the outer housing for reciprocal rotary movement on the filter body axis between flow and no-flow positions, whereby connection and disconnection of the outer housing inlet opening and outlet opening with the cartridge inlet and outlet are provided. Rotation of the filter cartridge rotates a spindle (a form of rotary valve) from the no-flow position to the flow position. To remove the filter cartridge, the cartridge is turned in the opposite direction causing the spindle to rotate in the same direction to close the valve. Water flow is stopped, not bypassed, by this action. The spindle is an additional movable component, separate and distinct from the manifold.
Other water stoppage designs upon removal of the filter cartridge are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,436 issued to Stankowksi, et al., on Jun. 6, 2006, entitled “DISPOSABLE FLUID SEPARATION DEVICE AND MANIFOLD ASSEMBLY DESIGN WITH EASY CHANGE-OUT FEATURE,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,884 issued to Magnusson, et al., on Feb. 27, 2001, entitled “DRIPLESS PURIFICATION MANIFOLD AND CARTRIDGE.” In both designs, water flow is stopped during cartridge removal; however, there is no bypass feature.